After School
by recchinon18
Summary: Sepulang sekolah, Naruto berusaha menjelaskan pada Sakura bahwa tidak semua yang dilihatnya itu benar. *chapter 2 mengandung LEMON*


**After School -Request dari Miyahime Nakashinki-_  
><em>**

**Disclaimer: Standard Applied**

**Warning: M rated. NO UNDERAGE ALLOWED.  
><strong>

**.**

**CHAPTER INI MASIH SAVE ALIAS AMAN, :) BAGAIMANA PUN, CERITA INI DIBERIKAN RATING M UNTUK SEBUAH ALASAN.  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

"Hei, Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Gadis berambut pink itu tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang memanggil namanya dengan penuh semangat seperti itu. Ia mengerutkan dahinya sedikit ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki teman masa kecilnya yang tengah berlari ke arahnya itu. Seperti biasa, hari itu sepulang sekolah ia _tertangkap_ pemuda berambut pirang itu. Padahal ia sengaja cepat-cepat meninggalkan sekolah untuk menghindarinya tapi sepertinya dewa-dewa di langit tengah menggodanya. Ia baru saja beranjak meninggalkan gerbang sekolahnya ketika suara nyaring pemuda periang itu menyapanya.

Naruto memperlambat langkahnya ketika ia sampai di sebelah teman sepermainannya itu. Ia menyeringai dan berjalan di sebelah sakura dengan menyesuaikan lebar langkahnya. Kerut di dahi Sakura seperti tidak disadarinya, ia tetap menyeringai lebar seolah puas karena kali ini pun ia bisa pulang bersama gadis yang _diam-diam _disukainya itu.

"Oi... Sakura?" panggil Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar, "Aku tadi ke kelasmu, katanya kamu sudah pulang duluan. Kenapa nggak tunggu aku?"

Sakura mendengus tapi ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia bahkan tidak menoleh ke arahnya. Menurutnya, sikapnya saat itu sudah sangat jelas. Lagipula seharusnya Naruto tahu benar _kenapa _ia menolak berbicara dengannya.

"Sakura?" panggil Naruto lagi, senyumnya mulai memudar dan bibirnya perlahan megerucut tanda kecewa karena tidak memperoleh tanggapan dari Sakura, "Kamu marah?"

_'Tentu saja idiot!'_

Tapi Sakura mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat, menolak untuk membocorkan alasan kemarahannya pada kepala jabrik yang sedikit bodoh itu. Sebenarnya Sakura sangat ingin berteriak pada Naruto, membuatnya mendengarkan semua kekesalan yang sejak beberapa hari ini menumpuk di dadanya, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Kalau ia melakukannya, mungkin Naruto akan beranggapan berbeda. Setelah bertahun-tahun berteman dengan si pirang itu, ia tahu benar seberapa besar kepala pemuda itu.

"Sakura..." Kali ini Naruto terdengar merajuk.

Sakura melirik melalui sudut matany dan ia melihat bibir Naruto mengerucut dan dahinya yang mengerut mempertemukan kedua alisnya. Sakura sedikit menyesal karena dalam hati ia menganggap Naruto terlihat sangat manis saat itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto lagi, ia ikut mempercepat langkahnya ketika tiba-tiba Sakura menambah kecepatannya, "Oi, kalau aku ada salah, sebaiknya bilang sekarang!"

Sakura masih menolak untuk mengatakan apa pun. Ia hanya mempercepat langkahnya sambil berharap Naruto akan berhenti mengikutinya. Mustahil. Ia tahu seberapa keras kepalanya pemuda berusia enam belas tahun itu.

"Jangan ikuti aku!"

Akhirnya gadis bermata hijau itu mengatakan sesuatu meskipun tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto sedikit pun. Meskipun Sakura telah berusaha agar tidak terdengar marah namun racun yang tercampur di dalam suaranya membuat Naruto bertambah yakin bahwa ada sesuatu yang mungkin telah dilakukannya tanpa sadar dan telah membuat Sakura marah. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang telah dilakukannya belakangan ini yang mampu melukai perasaan gadis itu. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah melakukan apapun pada Sakura. Ia sangat menyukai Sakura, seluruh Konoha tahu itu, tidak mungkin ia melakukan sesuatu yang bisa melukai perasaan Sakura dengan sengaja.

"Aku telah membuatmu marah," gumam Naruto masih sambil mengikuti Sakura, lebih terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan dibanding pertanyaan.

Sakura menoleh kesal masih sambil terus berjalan cepat, "Aku bilang jangan ikuti aku!"

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Apa boleh buat, rumahmu di sebelah rumahku, kita menuju arah yang sama..."

Sakura mendengus sebelum membuang muka dan kembali mempercepat langkahnya.

Sebenarnya semua berawal dari seminggu yang lalu namun ia mulai menjauhi Naruto setelah kejadian tiga hari yang lalu.

Sakura menampar dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena kembali mengingat kejadian sepulang sekolah hari itu. Ia telah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melupakan kejadian yang membuatnya sangat kesal itu, tidak perlu mengingat-ingat soal itu lagi.

Gadis itu mengutuk Naruto dalam hati karena si bodoh itu tidak juga sadar alasan yang telah membuatnya kesal. Meskipun ada bagian dari dirinya yang sedikit lega karena Naruto tidak tahu alasan atas kemarahannya saat ini. Ia akan merasa sangat malu kalau pemuda bermata biru langit itu sampai tahu soal alasan yang sebenarnya...

Sakura menoleh kesal saat memasuki halaman rumahnya dan Naruto mengikutinya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu rumahnya dan menoleh ke arah sumber kemarahannya yang kini tengah menatapnya balik dengan wajah seolah tidak berdosa.

"Rumahmu di sebelah!"

Naruto mendengus, ia sudah bertetangga selama bertahun-tahun dengan keluarga Haruno, tentu saja ia _tahu _yang mana rumahnya. Ia hanya ingin membicarakan beberapa hal dengan Sakura, ia tidak ingin pulang dengan keadaan bertengkar dengan gadis itu. Ia tahu saat ini Sakura tengah kesal pada dirinya dan ia tidak suka itu. Ia perlu tahu alasan kekesalan Sakura dan sebisa mungkin memperbaiki kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan.

"Aku tahu," kata Naruto sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "kamu marah padaku. Kita perlu bicara."

"Aku tidak marah, oke?" kata Sakura ketus sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Sekarang pulanglah!"

"Sakura..." Naruto memohon, "kita perlu bicara..."

Dan matanya yang berkaca-kaca seperti anak anjing itu tidak pernah gagal meluluhkan hati gadis berwajah cantik itu.

Sakura menggeram. Ia telah kalah.

"Arrrgh!" Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah, "baiklah, kau boleh naik ke kamarku. Tapi perlu kuberitahu, aku tidak marah!"

"Ya... ya... ya..." kata Naruto sambil menyeringai lebar, "Setelah minum teh dan makan kue aku akan pulang."

Sakura mengeluh sambil membuka pintu depan rumahnya, "Aku pulang!"

"Selamat datang~" Ibu Sakura melangkah keluar dari dapur, masih sambil mengenakan celemek. Wajah cantiknya berseri-seri saat ia melihat siapa yang berjalan bersama anak gadis satu-satunya itu, "Aaah, Naruto-kun! Selamat datang! Kebetulan ada kue kastela oleh-oleh dari Ichimaru-san, kalian naiklah nanti akan kubawakan kue dan minuman!"

"Terima kasih, Haruno-san!"

Ibu Sakura mengangguk senang dan mengawasi kedua anak muda yang sudah sejak kecil bersama itu menaiki tangga di ruang tengah menuju kamar Sakura yang ada di lantai atas. Perempuan berusia nyaris empat puluh tahun itu sudah menganggap Naruto seperti anaknya sendiri dan ia tahu kalau anak laki-laki itu memiliki perasaan terhadap putrinya sejak kecil dulu. Anehnya, ia tidak keberatan kalau anak satu-satunya dari pasangan Uzumaki itu menjalin hubungan dengan putrinya.

Sakura membukakan pintu kamarnya dan mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk. Sejak kecil, sudah berkali-kali Naruto masuk ke kamarnya untuk sekedar bermain atau mengerjakan tugas sehingga ia tidak lagi merasa canggung harus berduaan saja dengannya. Saat ini, bagaimana pun, ia tengah merasa kesal pada Naruto sehingga ia merasa tidak ingin berada terlalu dekat dengannya.

Sakura bersyukur dalam hati ketika Naruto memilih untuk duduk di kursi di depan meja belajarnya dibandingkan dengan di sebelahnya yang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Jadi?"

Sakura menoleh sekilas ke arah Naruto sebelum kemudian kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

Naruto menghela nafas, biasanya Sakura lah yang menggunakan nada seperti ini ketika berbicara. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah karena sedikit terdengar menggurui namun apa boleh buat, Sakura tidak ingin bicara padanya dan ia perlu tahu ada apa sebenarnya.

"Sakura, aku perlu tahu," Naruto memicingkan matanya, sangat jarang seorang Naruto Uzumaki berbicara serius seperti ini dan Sakura tahu itu, "kau marah padaku dan aku rasa aku _berhak _untuk tahu alasannya."

Sakura terdiam selama beberapa saat, berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri untuk tetap diam atau mengatakan sesuatu. Bagaimana pun, ia benar. Ia berhak tahu. Tapi ia tidak perlu tahu. Karena meskipun ia tahu tentang alasan kekesalannya, semua sudah terlanjur berubah.

"Sakura, aku..."

"Kamu ada di kamarku, hanya berdua denganku, apa tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto terdiam. Ia terkejut dengan kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan Sakura untuk memotong perkataannya. Ia tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Sakura. Mereka telah berteman sejak kecil dan ia sudah ratusan kali datang ke rumahnya dan masuk ke kamarnya. Kenapa Sakura bertanya seperti itu?

"Sakura?"

"Kurasa, sebaiknya kamu tidak terlalu sering datang ke rumahku lagi," kata Sakura lagi, ia menolak untuk menatap ke arah Naruto yang tampak bingung mendengar kata-katanya, "uh, bagaimana pun pacarmu..."

"Pacarku?" kali ini sebuah sinar pencerahan berhasil menembus tengkorak Naruto dan menerangi otaknya yang sejak tadi diselimuti kabut abu-abu. Sepertinya ia mulai mengerti, "Tapi, aku tidak punya pacar!"

Sakura menghela nafas dan menoleh ke arah Naruto, ia memicingkan mata dan melemparkan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'tidak perlu pura-pura, aku tahu'.

"Sakura, aku tidak punya pacar!" Naruto tampak bersungguh-sungguh, ia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud sakura dengan 'pacar', tapi ia siap menjelaskan pada Sakura kalau ternyata ia telah salah paham atas sesuatu. Seingatnya sejauh ini satu-satunya gadis yang pernah disukainya, dan masih disukainya, adalah Sakura Haruno, gadis yang saat ini hanya berjarak dua meter darinya.

"Aku lihat," gumam Sakura sambil menunduk menatap pahanya, "minggu lalu Hinata menyatakan perasaan padamu kan?"

Naruto mengangguk secara tidak sadar. Memang benar gadis berambut kebiruan itu telah menyatakan perasaan padanya tapi...

"Sakura! Itu..."

"Dan tiga hari yang lalu, sepulang sekolah aku lihat..." Sakura menelan ludah, "Kalian berciuman."

Naruto terdiam. Tiga hari yang lalu...

"Itu..."

"Aku tidak keberatan," Sakura menatap naruto dan tersenyum, meskipun keduanya tahu bahwa senyum itu bukanlah senyum tulus, "maksudku, selamat... akhirnya kamu punya pacar juga."

"Sakura, aku bisa jelaskan!"

"Aaaah, aku kesal..." kata Sakura berusaha agar terdengar sesantai mungkin, "kau sudah punya pacar, bahkan sudah berciuman... Bagaimana rasanya ciuman pertamamu?"

"Sakura, aku..."

Penjelasan Naruto terpotong oleh suara ketukan di pintu kamar Sakura. Tidak lama, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sakura untuk mempersilahkan masuk, ibu Sakura masuk sambil membawakan nampan berisi minuman dan dua potong kue kastela. Nyonya Haruno tidak lagi mengenakan celemek dan pakaiannya terlihat lebih rapi.

Wanita berwajah cantik itu meletakkan makanan dan minuman yang dibawanya di atas meja rendah di lantai kamar Sakura yang berlapis karpet berwarna abu-abu.

"Ini makanan kecil dan teh untuk kalian berdua, silahkan dimakan," wanita itu tersenyum pada Naruto sebelum berpaling pada putrinya, "Sakura, ibu harus pergi ke rumah sakit, ibu baru mendapat telepon bibimu masuk rumah sakit lagi. Mungkin ibu akan pulang larut malam, makan malam sudah ibu siapkan di meja. Ayah akan langsung ke rumah sakit sepulang kerja, jangan tunggu kami, kamu boleh makan dan tidur duluan..."

Sakura mengangguk, "Sampaikan salamku pada bibi."

Ibunya tersenyum sebelum kemudian mengangguk dan beranjak ke arah pintu.

Setelah ibunya meninggalkan kamarnya dan menutup kembali pintunya, Sakura dan Naruto kembali terdiam. Keduanya seperti memikirkan kata-kata yang selanjutnya akan mereka katakan.

"Sakura..."

"Setelah minum teh dan makan kuenya, silahkan pulang."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya mendengar kata-kata bernada dingin yang baru saja diucapkan Sakura.

"Aku akan pulang setelah aku menjelaskan semuanya!"

"Menjelaskan apa?" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Naruto... Kalau kau berpikiran untuk memamerkan seperti apa ciuman pertamamu dengan Hinata, aku..."

Sakura terdiam ketika bibir Naruto yang menempel di bibirnya secara otomatis memutus kata-katanya.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Cerita kali ini adalah request dari salah seorang reader. Akan ada LEMON di chapter selanjutnya, mungkin nggak akan se HOT yang di Bored... Tapi liat ntar aja yah...

Chapter ini nggak ada Lemonnya, tapi di chapter berikutnya akan ada lemon segar :9

Recchinon.


End file.
